Shy
by Monstergirl19
Summary: Socially awkward Milton is surprised to find out that someone is interested in him. MiltonxOFC rated M for Mature themes. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

'Could you help Milton out today? It will just be the two of you, the rest of the guys can't be spared for today, so you need to be careful'

'Of course Governor, I have my things ready'

'Good. You know where to find him'

I nodded silently and walked down the street and into the small alley where the lab was placed. 

* * *

Milton didn't hear me come in, he was sitting at the desk, headphones in and sipping tea, reading over some files.

I gave a small smirk as I closed the door and walked towards him.

I stood behind him for a few long seconds, stifling a laugh at how he still didn't even register my presence before tapping him on the shoulder and watching him practically jump out of his skin.

'Morning' I stated calmly as he clutched his chest briefly.

'M-morning Ella... I was just, uh listening to some music and going over todays expedition'

I nodded with a smile.

'Well I have the car packed up and set, you ready to go?'

'Just let me grab a few things and I'll meet you out there'

'Sure, see you in about 10?'

He nods in reply and I leave the lab. 

* * *

Merle and Martinez open up the gates and Milton and I drive through in our truck, I can hear the heavy gate scraping loudly behind us, as I roll the window down and feel the rushing air wash over my face. I close my eyes and rest my head on the window.

'So nice to feel the air on my face for once, this summer is going to be hell'

He mumbled in agreement and concentrated on driving.

I opened my eyes and faced him.

'So what exactly does The Governor want us to accomplish today?'

He pushed his moon shaped glasses back up as they were sliding down his nose and slightly cleared his throat.

'He uh, wants us secure the traps'

'Isn't this usually a 4 man job? And he sends two people out?'

'The other guys have other business to attend to'

'Business huh?...Well that doesn't sound suss at all. I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with that woman Michonne leaving this morning does it?'

'No…'

I raised an eyebrow but didn't question. I'd been in Woodbury for a little over two months and I had grown to like the place, even If something seemed a little off, mainly with our leader The Governor, or Philip as Milton called him when he thought no one else was listening.

Milton however was a mousey type of guy, very quiet, very involved in his work. I liked him though even though he had a sort of anal vibe about him, and he seemed very uncomfortable in the presence of women, especially when it was one on one. Right now he seemed a little unnerved that it was just the two of us in a car. He'd grown used to me over the weeks but he was in his lab, his comfort zone.

Right now we were stuck in this tiny confined space for an hour and that was definitely not something he was used to. 

* * *

'I never asked you, what you used to do…before the world went to shit?'

'Worked in a lab'

'Ah…should have known, what about family? Wife? Kids?'

He shook his head.

'I uh, never really was a people person. Parents died when I was young…so I was kind of a loner'

'Same goes for both of us then, when I wasn't at work I kind of a stay at home and do nothing kind of person…I had friends but, preferred little to no company'

'What did you do for work?'

'Body piercer and a florist on Saturdays'

'Well, that's…not a usual combination. I get the piercer thing because of your own…but not a florist'

I laughed. 'I got that a lot, and not many people were used to seeing a florist with 4 piercings on her face and 7 others in her ears and a quarter of her hair shaved off…most people expect florists to be middle aged women with a sweet demeanour'

He chuckled briefly and nervously.

'And uh, family?' He was mimicking my own questions; I couldn't help but grin at him for trying.

'Had a Mum and Dad… divorced. They didn't make it when this whole thing broke out. But then again how many have? As for boyfriend, He broke up with me a month before and I still think 23 is still too young for kids'

'I'm sorry about your family…. And I uh, I pegged you for about 18 or 19 to be honest'

'Glad I still look young' I laughed jokingly

'23 is still young…I'm pushing 35 and I'm not getting any younger'

We both gave awkward glances at each other before looking out to the road quietly.

'You're not used to this are you?'

'T-to what?'

'Talking with women'

He gave a short pause 'No… I can't say I am'

'Well not all of us bite, well at least I don't…sometimes' I smile, he returned it.

I didn't say another word until we reached our destination. Milton secured and fixed traps as needed while I stood watch and took out walkers or pushed them into the pit if possible.

* * *

'FUCK!'

One of them had caught me unawares from behind startling me and causing both me and biter to fall to the ground.

'Milton!'

I tried shoving the retched thing off of me, but the heaping pile of fat decomposing flesh was fairly strong, tall and not to mention very heavy.

'Help!' I spluttered as I grabbed its throat and pushed it upwards trying to keep it its gnashing jaws away from me. My arm was beginning to shake under the pressure as my left hand was blindly fishing for my machete which flew from my grasp when this fucker toppled over me.

A sickening crunch filled the air and the stinking beast stilled and lay motionless on top of me. With a great heave I managed to push it off and Milton stood in front of me shaking slightly.

'Are you alright?'

I nod, and took his outstretched hand and lifted myself up off the ground.

'Thanks for that' I panted as I brushed dried grass off my pants and shirt.

'Don't mention it… I better get back to setting the traps'

I nod once more and looked around for my weapon. I found it still lodged in the biters skull; I dug my boot clad foot on its neck for grip and pulled my machete out, before wiping the rotten blood, flesh and maggots off of it. I grimaced in disgust.

'Blood and gore I can handle, but maggots…well they're another story'

Without expecting an answer I walked slightly ahead and scanned the field.

I stopped in my tracks.

'Oh shit…' I muttered 'Milton, you'd better hurry that up'

He turned and looked up.

'What is-...Oh God'

We observed the large horde of about 30 or so heading our way, much too many for us to handle on our own. I ran back to the truck and retrieved my gun.

'They must have heard my little scuffle with that fucker from before'

Milton hurried with the traps as I picked off the closer ones with my rifle.

'I'll hold them off for as long as possible, you just do what you need to do just be quick about it'

They were getting close, and fast.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck'

My hands were slippery from sweat, I quickly dried each one on my jeans before gazing back into the scope and aiming.

'You done?'

'One minute more'

'Milton, I don't think we have a minute'

They were getting too close for comfort. I dropped my gaze from the scope and ran back to Milton.

'Time's up, we need to go. NOW!' 

* * *

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the truck, they were literally a metre away by the time we both closed the doors and barely got the engine started.

We ran over a few as we sped away, both of us jolting from the sudden bumping as the trucks wheels crushed their rotting bodies underneath.

We were back on the road, both panting and still jittering with adrenaline.

'Why the fuck would he send just two people out? He knows that's fucking dangerous!'

I slammed my fist on the dashboard in anger.

'…Sorry' I exhaled.

'You don't need to be'

'It's just, we both could have gotten killed back there, and it requires more than two people to set shit like that up and stand guard'

I wound down the window and gulped in some fresh air, staying silent.

* * *

15 minutes into the drive I turn to Milton.

'Mind if we just…pull over? We're far away from the horde, and I just, need a few minutes to collect myself before returning to Woodbury, won't be long. Promise'

He nodded silently and he pulled up on the side of the road. I stepped out and reached into my satchel for my packet of cigarettes.

'I didn't know you smoked'

'Only when I'm stressed'

I shut the car door and leaned against it, placing the stick between my lips and lighting it up. Relief washed over me as I inhaled. I heard the driver door open and close before Milton walked over to my side and leaned against the bonnet.

'Would you like one?' I offered.

'No thank you, I don't smoke'

'Fair enough…to be honest I didn't either until a month ago. Just find it helps diffuse the stress'

I finished it slowly, savouring it before putting it out with my boot, closing my eyes and inhaling.

'Thanks again by the way'

'For what?'

'Saving my life back there…that biter was one mean son of a bitch'

'You're welcome'

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his cheeks flushed slightly as I regarded him. I smiled inwardly.

'You know Milton, you're not bad looking'

He stood stunned for a few seconds.

'I uh, thank you and neither are you'

We stared at each other awkwardly for what seemed like an hour.

In the next moment, I don't know what possessed me as I walked over to him and pressed my lips gently to his. He stood rigid but didn't move away, I felt him slightly reciprocate before I broke the kiss and smiled coyly.

'Sorry about that'

He shook his head in a "don't be" manner and looked anywhere but my direction.

'Let's head back home huh?' I stated stiffly.

'Yeah…'

We stepped back into the truck and stayed silent the whole way back.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself of before dressing in fresh clean clothes and stepping out of my room and heading down to Milton's sleeping quarters. As I walked along the stretch of street that was Woodbury I passed the Governor, I ignored him as I was still angered by his almost deadly choice of sending just Milton and myself out to do a 5 man job.

The sky was beginning to darken as the evening came closer to night time and the stars were beginning to show, the air crisp and fresh and the slight breeze was raising small goose bumps on my bare arms. One of the good things about the apocalypse was the lack of car fumes polluting the air, and although there wasn't shortage of stinking festering corpses lying around the air had become somewhat cleaner. 

* * *

I walked into the alley and into the lab and finally arrived at the door to his quarters where I gave a sharp rap on the wood with my knuckles. I heard a slight stir and the patter of footsteps approaching before the doorknob twisted the door swung open.

I was met with Milton's sad face; his eyes were slightly red and puffy. I immediately gathered him in my arms and drew him toward me in a tight embrace.

'I heard about Mr Coleman. I know you two became close, I'm sorry to hear about today'

'Well there was nothing we could do, and he's…he's not suffering anymore'

'Did you find anything useful, with the experiment?'

'Sadly not much, but I recorded everything I thought was necessary'

I withdrew myself from him and smiled.

'You're doing a good thing Milton, one day if the world ever goes back to some semblance of normality we'll have you to thank for keeping track of some history'

He gave a weak smile and stood to the side and motioned for me to come in.

'Would you like some tea or something?'

'Tea would be great'

I sat down on the desk near his bed and watched him work at the small counter that had a kettle and a few mugs.

While we were waiting on the water to boil he stood awkwardly by it looking to me and then the floor.

'Thanks for coming to see me'

'No need to thank me, I just wanted to see if you were ok'

He nodded slightly and looked away, embarrassed.

'I'm alright'

'You better be Mamet!' I smirked. 

* * *

We stayed silent for a few more minutes; I was beginning to damn myself for being so awkward when he spoke.

'I…I…er.' He was going severely red as he struggled to choke out his sentence.

'It's ok Milton'

He cleared his throat 'I was wondering why you kissed me the other day'

It was my turn to feel my face burn, and for a moment I was without words.

'Well, isn't it what most people do when they're attracted to someone?'

We both stayed in a stunned silence at my words. 

* * *

He began to take a few very cautious steps towards me, stopping a couple of times as if he didn't know whether he knew what he wanted to do or not, his lips twitching as if words wanted to spill right out of them. Yet before I knew it he was standing before me. It was so silent; the only thing I could hear was the rumble of the kettle boiling the background and the drumming of my heart in my chest. I looked up at him and could see he was shaking slightly.

I wanted to reach out and calm him, but didn't know if I should. Goddamn why must I have no social skills?

He placed a warm hand out and it stopped just before touching my cheek, I took this opportunity to grab it and hold to my cheek. It was warm and soft. I stood and placed my hand on his chest. He was so close now, my face tilted up to view him as he was a few inches taller than me. His blue eyes regarded me with confusion behind those moon glasses.

'Whatever it is you're thinking, it's ok' I assured him as I finally broke the silence, though my voice was barely a whisper but he was so close he could hear me.

With that he inched forward. It was painfully slow but I let him go at his own pace, not just force my lips onto his like our previous encounter. Under my palm I could feel his heart going crazy. He was so nervous I almost pitied him; it was either his first time doing this or a long time since the last.

I lifted a hand and stroked his cheek in encouragement and comfort, trying to sooth him. At this he finally closed the space between us and his lips connected with mine. My eyes closed on contact and I pulled his body to mine.

His kiss was very gentle and sweet; I expected nothing less from such a timid guy like him. His fingers were stroking my neck as my hands were all over his chest. I'd just realised how long I had wanted this. I deepened the kiss and traced my tongue over his lower lip, his breath hitched in surprise and I felt him harden against my lower thigh.

I groaned into his mouth, this seemed to hit a sweet spot with him and a hand flew up to my left breast and squeezed. But his impulsive action lasted as quickly as it had begun and he pulled away looking horrified.

'I'm sorry Ella! I didn't mean to do that'

I had to hold back a laugh 'Milton its ok, you didn't do anything wrong. I liked it'

'You did?'

I smiled and nodded, pulling him back towards me and placing his hand back where he had put it. He flinched nervously.

'I've never…been…with a woman, before'

So I'd been right, but I just smiled at him.

'Nothing wrong with that and if you don't want to do this, you don't have to'

I placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'But I'd like you to'

'Y-You would?'

'Mhmm' I nodded.

He gulped and licked his lower lip nervously.

'Will you show me what to do?'

'Of course, just relax and do what feels right' 

* * *

I pulled him back into a kiss and he reciprocated immediately. I grabbed his hands and guided them both to my chest, he shuddered in pleasure and palmed both and caressed them softly. I moaned into his mouth. I just wanted to rip his clothes and have him but I resisted the urge, I wanted to let him go at a pace he was comfortable with, the first time is always nerve wracking and I did not want to scare him.

I also had to admit that it felt so wonderful being touched and explored so carefully like I was made of glass, instead of being bent over and fucked like an object with barely any foreplay as my ex used to treat me. I dragged my lips to his neck where I could feel stubble beginning to grow. I placed soft kisses and nips along the delicate skin and revelled in hearing him groan and shudder. His hands trailed from my breasts, down my back and to my rear. I moaned to show him I enjoyed what he was doing.

I broke away and looked into his eyes as I began to unbutton his shirt. As I reached the last button I caressed that ever growing bulge at the front of his pants. His whole body convulsed and he let out an involuntary gasp. I stroked his cheek to sooth him.

'Was that alright?'

He nodded 'It felt good'

'Good'. I pushed off his shirt and let it fall to the ground; I drank in the sight of his bare torso skimming my fingers over his skin, giving him small kisses in-between. I then stood back slightly and pulled off my t-shirt and unhooking my brassiere and discarded it. I now stood topless before him and let him take it in and process it.

'You have more piercings' I looked down at my pierced nipples before chuckling slightly and nodding.

'Is it bad?'

He shook his head.

'No, they suit you. In fact they're quite a…turn on'

'I'm glad' I pressed myself up against him and kissed him again, grabbing his hands and guiding him to the bed, pulling him on top of me while never breaking the kiss. His bare skin on mine made me want him so bad. He rolled next to me and left a trail of kisses from my lips to my neck, before latching his mouth onto my right nipple. I almost screamed. As his tongue darted over the hardening bud I slid my hand to his crotch and massaged him, his hips bucked in response. That was it. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down along with my panties and kicked them off.

He broke away from me when he realised I was laying full unclothed on his bed. I placed a hand on the buckle of his belt.

'Milton, please?'

He quickly unhooked it and slid his own pants down and threw them off the bed, finally freeing his excitement from the prison that was his pants. I could feel him shaking, yet he was sweating. The poor thing was so nervous. I pushed him gently onto his back and straddled him. His erection leaning flat on his stomach in front of me.

His breathing quickened as he took the sight of a naked woman on top of him for the first time. It felt good knowing that I was his first, knowing that I'd be gentle because that's exactly what he needed. He was much too shy to just rush.

'Let me know when you're ready to start sweetie, we can kiss, cuddle and do whatever until you're ready'

'Just give me a moment'

I nodded in understanding kissed both his hands before he grabbed my hips to pull me down to kiss him. I was soaking wet by now and I could feel myself dripping onto him. I felt as he slid a hand below and he looked at me for permission, I of course gave it to him and he tentatively stroked two fingers over my wet sex. I convulsed in pleasure, letting out a low moan.

I guided him to the spots that felt most pleasurable and showed him how to touch me. When he was done he pulled his fingers to his mouth and tasted me. Fuck that was hot. I picked up his hand and cleaned his fingers off tasting myself. He hissed as I felt him twitch against me.

I took his length gently in my hand and pumped slowly, his eyes closed and he bucked.

'I-I think I'm ready now'

I smiled widely, and lifted myself above him and guided his tip to my entrance, and began to slowly lower myself onto him. I moaned loudly, it had been so long since I'd last done this, too long. Finally I'd sheathed his length right to the hilt. He was panting hard.

'Go slow, or I might finish too soon'

I just nodded and moved at a slower pace

He palmed a swollen breast and a hip with the other hand as I eased him in and out of me as gently as I could possibly manage. My nails dug into his chest at the pleasure, trying to stop myself from riding him as hard as I wanted to.

Suddenly he rolled me onto my back and he was above me kissing me hard, and I felt him begin to slowly thrust into me.

'Oh God' I muttered under my breath. I gripped onto his hips and widened my legs and arching my back slightly. He broke the kiss and watched my breasts as they moved in the same motion as my body. As his confidence began to rise he attacked my lips and neck with kisses as I happily responded as he filled me again and again all the while being as loving and as careful as ever.

As the minutes passed I felt my control was beginning to crack, and that familiar warmth pooling in-between my legs.

'I'm close' was all I could muster.

'What do I do?' there was a slight panic in his voice.

'Harder' I panted.

He did so, rocking his hips harder into mine. My hands didn't know what to do with themselves, they grabbed at everything, the sheets, his hair and finally his hips to pull him in faster as I was finally brought to the edge. My back lifted off the bed and into his body as I let out by far the most audible moan of the night, my hips bucking hard as I continued thrusting up into him calling out his name again and again until it was over as he held me close until I slumped back onto the mattress gulping air back into my lungs.

I felt his lips on mine and I responded quickly trying to thank him without words. When I broke the kiss I looked up at him, an involuntary smile was spread over his face. Extremely happy with what he'd accomplished. It was my turn to repay him. 

* * *

I straddled him again and lowered myself onto him, twitching slightly as I was still so sensitive from the orgasm I'd had just moments before. I placed both hands onto his chest for balance and began riding him. Slowly at first before picking up a faster pace, loving the way his face twisted in pleasure. He lifted himself up and took a nipple into his mouth while caressing the other, his moans vibrating against my skin. I moaned and rocked harder.

With a loud wet pop, his mouth broke away and he grabbed my waist and ground his hips up into mine, his whole body convulsing before burying his face into my neck yelling out as he came to his own.

Soon we were just a tangle of limbs panting and holding onto one another. Small kisses being exchanged as our breathing began returning to normal. I untangled myself and lay beside him, our slick bodies still pressed together.

He looked over to me and kissed me softly.

'Why don't we wait until morning to have that tea?'

I laughed and nodded.

'That would be nice'

I then lay my head upon his chest as he drew the blanket over us, setting his glasses on the desk beside the bed and I began to drift into a dreamless, warm sleep.


End file.
